


The tricksters wife

by lynsinspin



Series: How to love your hunter [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-18
Updated: 2012-07-18
Packaged: 2017-11-10 05:31:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynsinspin/pseuds/lynsinspin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's not getting into the Carnival spirit. Gabriel won't have it. Let the moose seduction begin</p>
            </blockquote>





	The tricksters wife

I watched angrily as my brother feed Cas cotton candy, He laughed as Castiel licked up the sugary substance. It wasn't there lovey dovey attitude that had me riled up, it was where we were. A place of evil, masked in happiness, laughter and glitter, But it didn't have me fooled not all. I looked around with quick glances for the 5th time in a minute, sighing in relief thankful that I didn't see any of those evil make up covered red nose wearing death bringers.

"I thought you got over this Sammy" Said Dean taking at seat opposite to me, Castiel taking the one between us. Looking around trying my best to think of something anything to move away from this topic It was bad enough we were at the this place ,But It didn't help I wasn't in the mood at all for merry making our last hunt leaving me in a bad mood.

"I'm fine Dean just not the mood for a Carnival" stating plainly readjusting my position on the chair so I was sitting up straighter fitting myself on it better.

"Our last hunt wasn't exactly easy, But that Jerk of a god was just fucking with you" I wonder if Dean himself actually believes it, he wasn't even there for most of it. But what he said was true. "Try and shack it off Sammy, what about trying one of the rides" Dean smiled hopefully. I knew letting what that Greek god said get to me was a bad idea but what he said just kept on winding through my mind loudly.

Seeing as my bad mood was making it hard for Dean to enjoy his time with Cas and with everything that was going on Dean barely got to have any fun and I didn't want to ruin that for him or for Cas and what was between my brother and the angel was new fresh exciting, I really didn't want to ruining that stage for them.

Sometimes it was annoying having a big brother that cares too much about you to have fun when you're upset.

"Yeah your right. I think I'll go try the horror house. They always seem to make me laugh" Slipping out from under the table walking behind Cas "Now keep it PG you two there's children around" I said walking swiftly away from them, though I could still hear Dean yell from behind me

"Like you and that Arch-pain in my ass can talk" I walked away laughing thoughts of all the times me and Gabriel on purposely started making out just so Cas and Dean would catch us.

It's hard to believe the Carnival owners actually believed the smoke and mirrors actually scare anyone the crappy white skeletons, bad recordings of screams made me won't laugh myself into a coma at how bad it was. As I continued to walk further in to the not so full of horrors house the fog seemed to get thicker to the point it was becoming difficult to see.

"Anyone there, I think your fog machines broken" I groaned the Idiots left the ride unattended what if there were kids in here they would of freaked the hell out. This is why so many murders happen at carnivals.

"Do not worry the fog is my doing" What is that. Looking around trying to see anything through the fog but all I can make out is a black shadow. "You are a beautiful creature; you will make a wonderful bride for me" You can't be serious I thought as I rolled my eyes

"Ohh count Dracula I would, but you have to be at least 5'9 to ride the Sam" I stated seriously. A clicking sound and the fog thinned out revealing the rest of Gabriel, Dracula costume fake fangs and everything.

"Is it really that hard to enjoy some kinky sex"

"I'll be sure to do that next time a random stranger asks me to have sex with them"

"Not nice Sammy"

"Well we're even then"

"So bad day in the Impala I suppose" He said jumping up to sit down on a horizontal fake vampire coffin, gesturing for me to take a seat next to him. I leaned up against it instead my arm touching his knee.

"Sort of, just more monsters"

"Chicken or goose"

"God"

"No shit, anyone I know"

"He said he was the Greek god Deimos." I said with a sigh rubbing my arm

"That creep" Gabriel fake gaged

"Well his dead so" I shrugged looking down at the floor

"What did he show you"

"What"

"I know the guy Sam, The God of fear loves fucking with people and your obviously shaken up, so what did he say" I looked up at him, it may be dark but I could make him out perfectly there was something about angels that made them seem like they could almost glow. Only just maybe it wasn't glowing maybe it was there true self shining through the layers. It was just one of those things I'll never know the answer to.

"II….." I stopped taking a breath " My mother dieing… my dad blaming me for it…. Dean dieing because of me" I could feel my eyes water "Castiel dieing trying to save Dean." I looked up at him "You dieing trying to save me from Lucifer." He wrapped his arm around my neck rubbing his fingers across my face whispering "Its ok Sammy"

"Or you would leave me to go back to heaven everyone would leave all these scenarios…. and none of them was true. I knew that"

"But it doesn't make them any less your fears" Leaning against his warm side snuggling my face against him. "This Carnival wasn't very good was it?" I laughed a little wiping my face

"I don't know I think it went ok ,I had sex with Dracula in the horror house and everything"

"oh did you now" He said leaning in for a kiss " One more thing"

"Ok but then I'm fucking you on this coffin" he nodded in agreement

"No clowns then" he said with a rise of his eye brows

"Oh there where clowns" I said grabbing him pulling him into a deep kiss running my thumps across his cheeks smudging his dark grew Dracula make up.


End file.
